Someone Just Like Me!
by dot swt Black Kitty Kat
Summary: The CCS gang are total bad, but are in diff. schools, they meet each other when one gang transfer to the others. Sorry for the lame summary there's a better one inside! R+R PLEASE!!! I'll Cry!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I'm terribly sorry if you don't like the story, the plot, anything else here, or just plainly. me. This is my first and probably only fic, because I'm just too lazy to write. It took me forever to start this story, and even longer to write it. Please no Flames, you may correct me on anything if you wish. Excuse the mild language use; therefore making this a PG 13 fic. There will be more that just mild cursing though, fore hand warning. Thank you for understanding, and Enjoy! (Ooh! Put me on your Favorites! Hehe.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not even my stuffed Hello Kitty Doll. Which is totally unfair! Though, I think I own my bed. Ok, I'm lying! I don't even own my bed! *Sobs* I have nothing!!! Oh wait! I have my characters and me! WHAT?! Not EXACTLY?!. WHAT DO YOU MEAN. Oh forget it. Exactly. I have nothing. Kind of sad. Anyhow! CCS belongs to Clamp, and good stuff too! At least someone or somebody owns something. Hmff! Okk. Now Read Please!  
  
Summary: The CCS group are separated into two groups, in two schools, with Syaoran, leader of one group, and Sakura, the leader of another. They meet each other when Syaoran's group causes so much trouble in school that they get transferred, the whole group, to Sakura's school. They are smart, talented, and popular, but also are total bad Asses (each and everyone of them!), have the love for trouble; they love to annoy snobs, and to party. (Almost like a gang, no? Hm. For gang type, you should check out Little Wolf Lover's fic's, five thumbs up. If I had five thumbs that is.) Okk! Story time!  
  
P.S. I don't know most of the things that are there in where ever they are, and the times, and blah blah. So, I'm just going to put the regular stuff, and time, that are accustomed in the US. Mainly talking about New York/Jersey.  
  
Key: ~~~~~~: Different scenes, or change of something ~*~Position of Place, or area~*~ "Talking" (Two um. " These things) 'Thinking' (One of ' These things) -POV- (Me talking) (There will be a lot of these. I just can't help myself!) Uh... Anything else I forgot to add. Just go with the flow.  
  
~*~Somewhere in the state, in this school~*~  
  
A whisper of "5. 4. 3. 2. 1." could be heard, then all of a sudden!  
  
BOOM!  
  
"AHHhhhhhh!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Everyone! Please remain calm, and. Eww! What's that awful smell!?" A bald headed principal said  
  
"EwW! It's a stink bomb, Principal (um. um!!!) Joe! (Eh. Just reading my mail, and saw that name. Just leave it alone; it's my made up Principal!) Said a student.  
  
"Oh dear, everyone! Clear to outside, slowly and quietly!" .Everyone ran. ~*~In some closet~*~  
  
"Haha!!! That was so funny! The plan was total excellent! Now the whole school smells and it'll have to be closed, for god knows how long!" An azure-eyed boy exclaimed, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hell yea! That stink bomb was so huge! I don't know how you got it down the toilet! Haha!" An amber-eyed boy replied.  
  
*Can Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Meiling, and Hue Taylor (She a Girl. Hopefully comprehending the She and the Girl part.) come to my office now! * Said the voice in the speaker  
  
"What?! How did he know I was in the plan?! This time I wasn't! Aww!" Screamed a burgundy haired girl, Meiling.  
  
"Hey, he said my name too! But I'm not making such a big damn deal about it! Besides, we're always getting in trouble, it shouldn't be a big surprise to you." A blonde headed girl with red tips, Taylor, replied calmly.  
  
(Making the hairs all different colours! Maybe the next colour in line is purple or pink!!! Or LIME GREEN?!?! I'm highlighting my hair blue.)  
  
"Well, this time I'm surprised cause I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Meiling Screamed.  
  
"Ugh. Just chill out, and see what the bald man wants!" Syaoran said.  
  
~*~Principals office~*~  
  
Shouting could be heard from the outside.  
  
"That's the fourth time this week!!! Tell me, how many days are in a whole school week?" The bald man asked walking around the room, with four eyes staring at him.  
  
"I believe there are five sir." Eriol replied.  
  
"Yes, There are five. FIVE!!! UNDERSTAND!!! You've already got detention four times, and you still have to serve them! But this time, I'm not going to give you detention, nor am I going to suspend you four, but instead, your parents are deciding on transferring you four to another school since this is the last time I'm going to take this fooling around!" The Principal yelled, star-eyed when he said 'transferring'.  
  
"Good Riddance to that! I've always hated this junky school anyhow!" Syaoran said, and continued, "But do you know, which school they'll be transferring us to?"  
  
"Starlit Academy, the best school there is!" He nearly screamed, "They'll need luck to get through to you crazy morons!" The principal whispered under his breath.  
  
Ignoring the principal's supposedly unknown comment, Taylor whispered to the gang, "I heard that's the best school, with a whole bunch of bratty rich kids!"  
  
The four groaned.  
  
"Just great, that's just what we need. A bunch of snobby kids, and uniforms!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
~*~Starlit Academy, inside the Chemistry lab~*~  
  
An explosion was heard. (There are a lot of explosions going down. Haha! I ACCIDENTLY blew up my chem. lab once. he he. BY ACCIDENT!!!)  
  
Everyone was running out with goop here and there, the girls were screaming their heads off, and he guys were just plain happy, to get out of class that is.  
  
Then a loud bunch of laughter could be heard outside, unsurprisingly, by four of the top troublemakers in the whole school.  
  
*~Sigh~ Can Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Menako Alex, and Davies Zachary (Last two are guys, and are made up names) come to my office NOW* the voice said, in a irritated tone.  
  
"Ugh. Damn whore principal! Why does she always thinks we are the ones who does those MEAN things?!" A black haired guy, Alex, said emphasizing the word 'mean', on the verge of uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
"Um. Because we are the ones who are doing the, as you said, MEAN things!" Zachary replying. Raking his hand through his brownish blonde hair, sighing.  
  
"Well, all is good. And all is gooey in the Chem. Lab. Haha!" An auburn haired girl with emerald eyes shining, Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura, I think we better go see the principal woman, boss lady before she gets a fit!" A black haired girl, Tomoyo, said. (Ugh. how do you spell that stupid purple colour, one, um. Amethyst? Arg!! All right, black hair and that colour eyes.)  
  
"Not that she doesn't have one already." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~BOSS LADY'S Office~*~  
  
"Are you kids out of your MINDS?! You could have blown up the whole entire school!!!" The Boss lady, Screeched. (I'ma call her that now, I don't want to find another name for a bloody principal. They are evil! And say she doesn't mind being called 'boss lady' ok?)  
  
"That's was the plan, unfortunately, SOMEONE forgot to put extra baking soda. Besides it was just goo!" Sakura mumbled, which only the group could hear her.  
  
"Ugh! I have no idea what to do with you crazy students these days; the punishments are just not enough. Aah! I have an idea! There are new students coming, and you will be there hosts, and if there is a complaint about it, I don't want to hear it! Understood?! Besides, they are already in all of your classes." The principal's head was pink from the lack of oxygen she had been getting while making her speech so quickly. "AND MY HEAD IS NOT GOING TO EXPLODE!" She screamed, her face getting even redder.  
  
They all gasped from the information they had been told, and to see if her head would explode. (HAHA!!! I thought my teacher's head was going to explode. *Sigh* only wish it did.)  
  
"Breathe, relax, and chill! We might be a pain in your butt, but you don't have to try and gush blood all over us to make your point!" Alex said, nearly on the point of laughing.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura already giggling.  
  
Then Sakura finally stopped and asked, "But where are they coming from, and why would they be transferring here, don't they know it's like the highest scoring school?" with a confused look.  
  
"Unless they are really smart and rich." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Ugh. More Snob's!?" Sakura said, wide-eyed.  
  
The principal, finally caught her breath, and said, "They are from the Skylight High, yes, the other highest scoring school, but except public. So naturally, their parents are able to send them here." She continued, "The four transferring here are the highest scoring students. I've pared them up with you four, when they come, I will call you here to match them with you. Of course, be on your best behavior, I know you can for a day or two."  
  
"With the exception of a fart bag on the teachers seat!" Zachary blurted.  
  
The principal sighed, "And of course that."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Then Tomoyo asked, "But why are they being sent here?"  
  
"I don't know, they seem like good students. We'll just have to see shall we?" The principal replied.  
  
The principal dismissed them to let them go to the next class.  
  
~*~Entering the classroom~*~  
  
". So then we have." The teacher stopped, taking notice to the latecomers. "Oh great!"  
  
"Oh come on teach, you know you missed us!" Said a grinning Zachary.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot how QUITE and PEACEFUL, it was when you four were here." Rolling her eyes.  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"Take a seat, we have to catch up." The teacher said.  
  
And that's the end of that chapter! Haha! If you have any ideas or comment, tell me, review, or whatever you people do. Tell me anything you want to change or what not, not the story though. Please Review, and again, please no Flames. You may email me, just put the title of the story on the subject line.  
  
Thanks, and till the next chapter! (Hopefully that won't take to long)  
  
Au revoir!  
  
Black Kat =^_^=  
  
(Hm. I 've just realized that I talk too much, and I blame it all on Sugar and Candy. I should stop the habit of nibbling on it whenever I'm bored, cause this is what happens. Not that it bad or anything. It's actually quite good; you should try it if you haven't. BUT THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY I SHOULD STOP EATING SUGAR. AND CANDY!!!) 


	2. Meeting and Greeting

Hello, once again. My stories sucks and I'm sad! No one likes them, well, except for a few. And I am grateful. =^-^= ARG! And I'm terribly sorry for the, non-spaced thingamajig! And, to tell you… This story is pretty much being made up as I go along. So, if you have any suggestions, feel free to email me or review or whatever, cause this chapter is really the ONLY chapter I have thought up to. Heh heh… Lame? I agree! At least um... Partially great minds think alike... But if you think like me, that's not really a good thing. Aww! Hope you will like... It's not everyday you'll see me sit down and write something! _

*

~Thanks and Praise~
    
    morninglori- Hehe… Thanks, if you started reading it, I hoped you liked it. 
    
    Star-fire- Ah! You actually got OFF your butt?! Hehe… That's one story I have to hear about, computer lover! And thanks! 
    
    To my sweet dear, lexi- Hehe! Yes I did... Kind of funny isn't it? Well, I already spoke to you online, so… yea; you already know my answer... READ this one!!! It's also Humor and I'll TRY to make it romance… I'm not sure if I can though, you know me. I'm not in to that stuff. Heh heh! And lucky that principal's name isn't George!!! So leave his name ALONE!!!
    
    SaKuRa LoVa- Hey! Thanks, again! Hehe! Oh, and also you need to update too, I'm getting nervous about what's going to happen! Arg! ***Tension*** (You should read SaKuRa LoVa's stories too! It's really funny, and romantic! Yea, just read hers too!)
    
    KawaiinessPnay- Hehe, thanks… I hope it is to keep continuing. Thanks again!
    
    If I had forgot anyone, though I probably haven't... I am sorry!
    
    **

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Yet, again… The MADNESS OF IT ALL, I TELL YOU!!!) -_-"

Summary: The CCS group are separated into two groups, in two schools, with Syaoran, leader of one group, and Sakura, the leader of another. They meet each other when Syaoran's group causes so much trouble in school that they get transferred, the whole group, to Sakura's school. They are smart, talented, and popular, but also are total bad Asses (each and everyone of them!), have the love for trouble; they love to annoy snobs, and to party. Okk! Story time! 

P.S. I don't know most of the things that are there in where ever they are, and the times, and blah blah… So, I'm just going to put the regular stuff, and time, that are accustomed in the US. Mainly talking about New York/Jersey.

Key:

*******: Different scenes, or change of something (I like stars, or rather asteroids!)

~*~Position of Place, or area~*~

"Talking" (Two um… " These things)

'Thinking' (One of ' These things) 

-POV-

(Me talking) (There will be a lot of these… I just can't help myself!)

Character Actions

Uh... Anything else I forgot to add… Just go with the flow… 

Here's chapter 2, Meeting and greeting, of Someone Just Like Me!

******

~*~Another Bright and EARLY morning~*~

***Hi there, Mr. Morning, my favorite time of day*** was being played on the radio.

"ARG!!! SHUT THAT THING OFF WILL YOU!!!" Sakura screamed, and threw the alarm clock across the room, where it broke into tiny, insignificant, little pieces! (Wow, Isn't she just a ray of sunshine in the morning? I'm just like that too, except, my clock is stuck to my wall, due to the previous accidents, and also my dad didn't want to keep buying batteries, so it's plugged in. Not that you would care!) 

********

~*~In Front of the School~*~

"Morning! Late as usual, I see…" Tomoyo smiled at the messy auburn haired girl.

"Don't mess with me, unless you want to have the same fate as the STUPID alarm clock that had to wake me up, that's now in a million pieces on the floor, mind you." Grumbled Sakura. Raking her hand through her silky, yet messy hair. "And where are those two baboon headed boys?" Sakura asked, finally waking up.

"I don't know, I've seen them this morning with a box full of something. Probably they are putting the plan into action." Tomoyo looked thoughtfully. "And did you know that the new kids are coming in today?" She said, looking happy.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about the new kids! They probably don't remember either! Do you know if they are going to be in, in homeroom?" A wide-eyed Sakura yelled.

"Um… You forgot?! How could you?! And I think they should be coming in homeroom, why? Hello!!! Come back here and wait til' I'm done talking! No respect at all these days!" Tomoyo screamed, running after the retreating back.

*******

~*~In the Classroom Where the Two Boys Are~*~ 

"Hehe! This is going to be so much fun! Wait till the teacher walks in here!" Zachary said, speaking to Alex.

"Haha… I can't wait till she covered in glue and feathers, and splattered with red and green paint! She'll look like a Christmas decoration!" Alex said, a smile spreading on his face. "But you'll have to let the others in first, or the students would be in our special made 'fully dressed down costume', made particularly for our dear teacher!" His eyes were sparkling, "You have the camera ready?!"

"Yup! Lets turn it off first, I'll trigger it to start when she walks in, help me." Zachary said.

They had turned it off, when a panicky Sakura came in.

"You guys have the thing set up?!" She asked. They nodded. She continued, "Good… You'll have to make it a bit later, the new kids are coming in today, and no doubt the teacher will make them come in first. But have a backup trigger just in case if she doesn't." Sakura looked at them, and they both nodded. Then came a panting Tomoyo.

"God knows how I even ran all that way, and I'm still standing! NO RESPECT, YOUNG LADY!" Tomoyo screamed. P.E. was never her favorite class.

"Well, that's ok! We've got it settled Tomoyo!" Completely ignoring Tomoyo's ranting, "…and we'll have a grand welcoming for our new students!" Sakura exclaimed. 

******

~*~In the Li Limo~*~ (Don't be surprised, they are suppose to be rich)

"I wonder how it'll be like? Hope it's at least a bit fun." Meiling said, talking to on one in particular.

"Well, I'm just going to say, it's probably a bunch of bratty rich kids, with their noses up in the air, who don't know how to have fun, and probably will run after us!, and!, and!…" Syaoran yelled, looking terrified. (Remember everyone in the groups are popular, not only because of their pranks)

"Chill man, they probably wouldn't even be anything like Skylight High. Who knows probably we'll be unknown to them!" Eriol comforted.

"Hehe… Yea, I wonder if they'll be tough enough for our pranks!" Taylor smiled.

Everyone in the car smirked.

***********

~*~In Homeroom~*~

"Ok! Listen up, today our new classmates are coming in. So welcome them, and be good little children, and play NICELY with them… And remember, it's two taps on the desk by me, then you get your cameras out." Sakura yelled, to the whole class. Everyone grinned, and got their cameras ready.

The door creaked open, and the teacher came in. ***tap tap*** The teacher was instantly covered in feathers, all different assortment of colours, looking like a Christmas Tree/Turkey. The whole class took pictures. Then she walked into the classroom, looking angry (and if you look closely enough you'll see steam out of her ears), with the principal behind them, and the new students.

"I believe they were trying to make you look festive, in a weird sort of way." The principal said, addressing the female teacher, holding back her laughter. 

"Yes, I believe so." The teacher said, glaring at the four students that had been laughing this whole time.

The new students were horrified and giggling at the same time, knowing that this is definitely not like their old school, and they were going to fit in, JUST fine. 

The principal announced the newcomers, "These are Li Syaoran" pointing at the amber eyed, brown haired boy, "Hiiragizawa Eriol" pointing at the azure eyed, blue haired boy, "Li Meilin" pointing at the ruby eyed, burgundy haired girl, "and last but not least, Hue Taylor" pointing to the girl with blue eyes, and blonde haired tipped with red. (Sorry about the calling them to the principal's office to group them, I thought to just announce them out.) 

(I'ma naturally put them in order, so you'll know who's suppose to be with whom.)

-Sakura's POV-

Wow, that Syaoran guy is HOT! Can a guy be anymore… Whoa! He's totally going to be mine!

-Tomoyo's POV-

Eriol ***dreamy sigh***, he's so… Mysterious! And so amazingly handsome, he's definitely going to be my future boyfriend.

-Alex's POV- 

Looking at Meilin NnNnNnIiIiIiCcCcCcEeEeEe Stuff girl! Damn, she's got a heavenly body. I just can wait to touch it!

-Zachary's POV-

She's my soul mate, the perfect girl for me! She's so going to be mine! Grinning at Taylor

All four of them grinning at each other, 'We've got ourselves a playmate!'

**

~*~Other side of the room~*~

-Syaoran's POV-

I feel someone's eyes on me, and then I saw them. The most ravishing, and dazzling eyes I have ever seen! How did she get those eyes so perfectly green, I love them as much as I love the colour. (Yess, how STUPID did that sound?)

-Eriol's POV-

I looked around the room, and stopped at the site of a goddess before me, and I'm in the same class as this gorgeous beauty. I'll get her when I work my charms on her!

-Meilin's POV-

Oh my! Hott-ie at 2 o'clock! He has the cutest face!

-Taylor's POV-

WHOA! Cutie alert! He's got some style. He's so probably going to be my type!

They smiled and looked at each other, 'Cha-ching! Jackpot!'

(Sorry for all the POV's, There probably won't be a lot of them, since as I had trouble typing –someone-… Ugh! Annoyance!)

"Well, since we have to get on with our day, when I call on you, raise your hand. Syaoran, you may sit behind Sakura. Eriol besides Tomoyo, Meilin behind Alex, and Taylor behind Zachary."

'Yes!'

The principal continued, "The one you are sitting behind, or beside, will be your host and hostesses. Have a nice day to you all, and I suggest you wash that paint and all off of you Ms. um… Teacher! (Hehe)

'Even better!' 

"Yes, I will be right back, do not go running all over, just sit quietly, you may whisper if you wish." The teacher said in an annoyed tone. She would have said more, if it weren't for the principal standing there. She stepped out of the room.

The principal look amused, and said "Well, so much for being on your best behavior, you four. Although, I have to admit, that was quite a show! And just to save you time, she introduced Sakura, pointing to the emerald eyed, auburn haired girl, Tomoyo, pointing to the amethyst eyed, black haired girl, Alex, pointing at a black eyed black hair boy, and Zachary, pointing at a blue eyed boy, with brownish blonde hair… All right, you can get yourselves reacquainted by yourselves. Have a nice day kids." (What a nice principal!) 

The four stood up and the rest of the students applauded, "Thanks, hope you enjoyed! And that was also a welcome to our new transfer students! And again, Welcome to Starlit Academy!" Sakura announced.

As soon as the teacher came back, Sakura sat down.

"You're lucky that was washable paint, teach." Alex said. 

"Yes, thank you for being so nice as to getting washable paint to splatter me with." The teacher rolled her eyes. (Yes, I have a teacher who likes to do that when we annoy her!)

"Ok, I'm just going to breeze through the attendance, so, is everyone here?" She asked.

Everyone just nodded. 

"Alright then, work time!" She smiled. 

The class groaned. 

She sat down to get started on their lesson. ***FART***

Laughter erupted throughout the whole class. 

"Dammed whoopee cushion! ~Sigh~ another day." The teacher muttered to herself.

*********

~*~After school~*~ (Doesn't time just fly? I hate school time, and I don't even want to write about it!)

Sakura's group are facing Syaoran's group "Well, you survived a whole day of school, how was your day?" Sakura said, smiling, making a tint of red appear on Syaoran's cheeks.

"Just fine. Um… May we ask, who pulled that prank on the teacher this morning?" Syaoran asked.

They grinned, "We did!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. 

"Haha! That was excellent!" Syaoran grinned.

"Yea, we're the top pranksters here, and the teachers hate us for it, but most importantly, Amanda's group hate us!" Sakura smirked, and then giggle, "That's what we live for! That's our top priority for staying at this school." (Sorry for anyone who's name Amanda! If you want me to change it, give me a name, and I will)

"Their the top *in a sing song voice* Snobs!" Tomoyo sang.

"I think the pranks had finally gotten to their heads." Zachary said, and Alex nodded.

***BONK*** Alex and Zachary dropped on the floor star-eyed.

"Well, we had better go home, and plan our next attack! Grr… Damn Amanda's (Once again, I am sorry!)" Tomoyo said. (I don't think she 'grr's' but… in this story, she will!)

"Well, we can help! We were the top pranksters at our school, that's mainly the reason why we got transferred." Meilin said proudly. The rest of the group was snickering.

"Yea, what are you working on, and where is it going to be held?" Syaoran asked, getting curious.

"We were thinking of finding a way for me to beat the LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF THOSE WONDERFUL EXAMPLE OF BITCHES YOU COULD EVER THINK OF! Grr…" Sakura yelled, waving her fist in the air, and looked at the spot where Amanda's group where talking and giggling, then Sakura said, "And hopefully we could get it done by tomorrow. I want to see a damn black and blue on one of their 'pretty' little faces, or some of their hair pulled out! Come to think of it, I could do it now!" She was on the verge of walking over, but being pulled back by Alex and Zachary. They all looked at the Amanda's, Syaoran's group wondering why Sakura hated them so much. (Excuse me of the language in this long, and Sakura's rage rampage paragraph!)

*****************

~*~At the Amanda's Group~*~

"Oh my gosh, Amanda, the hottie over there is staring at you." A girl named Allison, whispered.

"Of course he is! He's amazed to see a real beauty like me!" Amanda said, flattering herself.

The other girls just rolled their eyes. 'Whatever! Keep Dreaming!'

*********

~*~Back at the Big Group~*~

"Arg!" Sakura growled, glaring at them.

"She's creepy when she's mad." Taylor said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

They all nodded. (Hm… I wonder if I made them nod enough, their heads would be bouncing from wall to wall. Haha!)

'Hm… It seems that Amanda likes Syaoran. We could use him as bait!' Tomoyo thought. Then said, "She's just on her daily rampage, you'll get used to it." And flashed a smile. "Well, we will call you all tonight and we'll take our plan into action!" Tomoyo said, smiling. "Knowing that Sakura can't wait to pick a fight with Amanda, we better go, before she sneaks of and kill the girl."

Sakura was about to run off, until she realized that they knew she was trying to sneak out of their conversation, and beat the girl to a living size pulp. She frowned at her unsuccessful attempt to murder the snobby rich head.

Then they all got into their limos and went home.

End of Chapter

Well, that was a long and clueless chapter. At least I got some information in. Hm… Should I have made them unknown to each other or something? Oh, well… I'm not going to write whole thing over again, so I'll just… Leave it like this! Well, till the next chapter! Review Please! Reviews will make me happy, you don't want to see me sad, now do you?! I look miserable when I'm sad… So Review! And I don't care if you are lazy!!! Please!!! Oh my, I'm terribly hungry now… I have to go and eat! I love you all! Haha! Even if you don' t love me! That's all right… ok! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'm BEGGING you! Okk… yea… now…

Bye! 

Black Kitty Kat =^_^=


	3. The Ultimate Prank

Ello again! Thanks to who had reviewed, I am appreciative, and they have probably helped me with the story, in some ways. If you have any suggestions, feel free to email me or review or whatever… Lazy-ness takes over me… And I can't move, or rather, I don't want to be moved! (You _move_ me, with your tender words, and blah blah blah! Haha!!! Ugh… I'm REALLY bored!) Do I REALLY have to write the Disclaimer? It's useless, and by now, people should know that only CLAMP owns the CCS characters… Oh well…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Thanks for making me feel down and low… _)

~Thanks and Praise~

 SaKuRa LoVa- Hehe! You're fast at reading! I don't know how you do it, but you do it. 

Mar- Haha! Active one aren't you? And what are you talking about? I've only started this story, maybe like a week back, I think! Well, hope you like anyhow.

KawaiinessPnay- Thank you.

BlackYingFaLi831- Hahahaha!!! You're one crazy girl, you know. You're lucky I actually responded to your, if possible, threat. Hehe... The weird effect stories have on people these days. ^_^

Summary: The CCS group are separated into two groups, in two schools, with Syaoran, leader of one group, and Sakura, the leader of another. They meet each other when Syaoran's group causes so much trouble in school that they get transferred, the whole group, to Sakura's school. They are smart, talented, and popular, but also are total bad Asses (each and everyone of them!), have the love for trouble; they love to annoy snobs, and to party. (Almost like a gang, no? Hm… For gang type, you should check out Little Wolf Lover's fic's, five thumbs up… If I had five thumbs that is…) Okk! Story time! 

P.S. I don't know most of the things that are there in where ever they are, and the times, and blah, blah… So, I'm just going to put the regular stuff, and time, that are accustomed in the US. Mainly talking about New York/Jersey.

Key:

~~~~~~: Different scenes, or change of something

~*~Position of Place, or area~*~

"Talking" (Two um… " These things)

'Thinking' (One of ' These things) 

-POV-

(Me talking) (There will be a lot of these… I just can't help myself!)

Character Actions

Uh... Anything else I forgot to add… Just go with the flow… 

Chapter 3, It's Just a Fake Act, but It's something more to me (tear), of Someone Just Like Me!

**

~*~In the Mall's Food Court~*~ (I'm hungry) (And finally somewhere OUTSIDE of SCHOOL!)

'It is after school, on a Friday afternoon, we're at the mall waiting for the rest of the gang to put our plan into action. I can't believe I'm actually going to kiss Syaoran! 

**~*Flashback*~**

-Ok, everyone's on the phone right?- Tomoyo asked, over the phone.

-Yes…- They chorused. 

-Good! Now, we have to think of a plan of make Amanda jealous, so that Saku can pound on her, or rather 'thrash her, pounce on her, choking her madly, punch her, and knock her out, out, out!'- Imitating an angry Sakura ready to kill Amanda and her following, no good, wannabe's.

-I think you make a very good impression of Sakura, Tomoyo!- Eriol's voice said.

-Thanks!- Tomoyo replied, blushing madly. (Blushing over something like that?! Oh the wonders)

-Will you two stop flirting and get to the part where I get to bash her head open?!- A very irritated voice interrupted. 

-***Clearing her throat*** Oh yes! Um… Well, after intense research/observation, I have come to the conclusion that Amanda has, indeed, a crush on Syaoran. Therefore, we will use Syaoran as bait, and we just have to wait for the captor to come and get it's prey!- She said in a satisfied voice.

-Um… Alright, so… What's with the captor and the prey thing? We just leave Syaoran out in the open and wait?! She'll definitely jump on him when she gets the chance! Then where will I be, to kill her?!?!?!- Sakura said in a shocked voice.

-No silly! We also have to use you, Sakura, to lure Amanda to the Syaoran! We will have to go to the mall earlier to plan it out. But it'll be perfect! But, do understand Sakura, and you too, Syaoran, you two will have to act like a couple when we take this plan into action.- Tomoyo stated with a grin on her face.

Couple giggles could be heard over the phone…

Sakura and Syaoran both were glad they were on the phone, for they were blushing madly, but thanking Tomoyo for her brilliant plan, they were to be boyfriend and girlfriend, just acting, but at least they were to do it together. But once this plan is over, they were to go back to the usual friendly hellos and etc. That had upset them. (If you don't understand, you're not alone! I have no idea what I wrote there either!)

-Hello? Sakura, Syaoran, Are you there? Are you OK, Sakura? Hello?- Tomoyo asked in a worried tone.

-Uhh…-

-I'm here Tomoyo!- S+S chorused.

-Hehe… Then it's settled! Right after school, you are to go straight to the mall, meet at the food court! All right, Night everyone!- Tomoyo said in a singing voice.

-Night!- Everyone yelled, then… -Click!-

-Huh? What happened? Where is everybody-

-If you would like to make a another call, please hang up and try again.- (Dial tone)

**~*End of Flashback*~ **

Oh god! Gotta keep cool, and maintain face at a normal colour. Relax! Just watch those two fight…' Sakura watched the two fighting, while casual thoughts ran through her mind.

"Come on, I'll take you on! I bet you 5 dollars!" Alex said. While Zachary just sat there watching uninterested, in their dim-witted competitions against each other.

"You know I can't take you on. You always win anyways!" Tomoyo screeched.

"Damn Straight! But, come on, I need the money! I'm hungry!" Alex said fiercely. 

"I'll buy you something then!" Tomoyo said calmly, on the brink of choking him to death.

"But then it wouldn't be any fun!" Alex said, near to tears.

"Oh Dear God! WHAT ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT THIS TIME?!" Sakura screamed.

They looked scared stiff, "Um… Nothing, Tomoyo, Lets go and get something to eat, my treat!" Alex whispered, wide-eyed. Tomoyo and Alex ran off.

"Wow, Sakura. What's wrong?" Zachary asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just I wanted everyone to hurry up, so I can give that no good bitch the lesson of her life!" Sakura said, telling half the truth.

"Oh, well… They'll be here any…" "Hey!" The rest of the gang's arrival had cut Zachary's speech short.

Syaoran and Sakura quickly exchanged glances and then turned away. Which some people saw, and smirked.

"Well, Sakura… Syaoran… You are to act like a couple, so get… Acting!" Tomoyo had yelled and push the two couple together, closer! (-Oh my! How close are they going to get?!- Me: Hehe… As close as I can get them… -But they are in a mall! Naught thoughts young lady!- Me: Well, since as I am writing… I can change scenes as easy as I snap my fingers! Watch!)

***Snap***

**

~*~Sakura's room, with Syaoran~*~ (Muahahha)

***Snap***

**

~*~Back at the mall~*~ (-What the HELL is going on here?- Me: I'm demonstrating how easy it is to get S+S from one place to another. ^-^ Like to Sakura's room^-^ Don't underestimate the power of write your own stories! Ok, I'll shut up)

While being pushed by Tomoyo, Sakura tripped, screamed and nearly fell flat on her face, as it was, Syaoran was there, he pulls her back by her waist. They were facing, well... face to face, and they were extremely close. Sakura felt the breath of Syaoran, and had felt her heart beating faster than it possibly could have. Syaoran leaned in, closer and closer, until!

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FALL!!!" Tomoyo screeched, with a worry look on her face, but on the inside, she was giggling uncontrollably by the position the couple were in, and also sad at the point where she had to break the 'hugging' couple. 

The two teens blushed an unbelievably shade of red at the way they were standing, and Syaoran had helped Sakura stand up straight, and let her go. Then he turned around and mumbled something non-coherent, but some of it sounded like, 'Damn that Tomoyo!' and 'I was so close!' Eriol smirked; secretly knowing that Syaoran had it bad for Sakura, and wanted to kiss her. (Heh heh... I had wanted them to kiss too! They were so close! Their lips were barely touching, but I'm so mad at myself for stopping that oh-so-kawaii moment! ='(... Big time!)

Sakura just stood there dumbfound, until Tomoyo had reached out for her and pushed her to sit down. Tomoyo had consistently asked Sakura if she was hurt, if she felt dizzy, if she needed something to eat or drink. Sakura was just sitting there, tuning out Tomoyo's endless blabbering, and thinking about what just happened.

Syaoran was sitting a table behind Sakura, watching her, wondering if she had felt anything, during their 'Sakura's near death moment'. While Eriol was sitting diagonally from Syaoran, smiling madly at his totally in love friend. 

Then everyone's watch started to beep, and Tomoyo snapped up. "Oh God! While the 'incident' happened, we forgot about the plan! And Amanda's group are coming soon!" Tomoyo paced back and forth, worrying. 

Sakura finally snapped out of her daydream, and tried to clam Tomoyo down saying, "Tomoyo! Relax!" Sakura eyeing her, and continuing, "Just sum out the plan, and we'll follow. Besides, we have a ear and mouth piece to talk through, just tell just what to do there!"

Tomoyo smiled, relaxing, finally remembering about the tiny walkie-talkies that they had gotten, during their troubled communication times. "Thanks for reminding me Sakura! Ok, so Sakura and Syaoran..." She looked at the two, "are going to sit somewhere close to the table the Amanda's usually sit, then..."

~~~

People watched as teens scurried about the mall, taking their places. As people watched the commotion...  

A green-eyed beauty, with her hair let loose, down to her mid back, a pink halter, a black mini skirt, hot pink short underneath, and a dab of lip gloss on her naturally pink lips, ran hand in hand in the company of an amber-eyed hottie, with his hair messy, a forest green tee and baggy black pants, to a unoccupied table, and Sakura swung her leg over Syaoran and sat. Sakura upon Syaoran, face to face, lip locking in a make out session. Others watched amused at the two, including their whole gang.

Sakura's heart sped up as her tongue played with Syaoran's, she had felt so right being held in his arms, she felt like melting in his warm arms, his kisses so sweet.

Syaoran was practically getting a heart attack (I could make him have one, but then that'll be the end of this chap and story! LOL), but calmed himself down, his face sorely becoming tomato red, he felt so comfortable with Sakura just being there (including while sitting on top of him =D), her lips tasted so... fruity, like strawberries, he just wanted to stay like that forever.

They heard unimaginable giggling, nonstop, on the other end of the mini sized walkie-talkie. They had almost forgot what they had been doing there, in each other's arms, until they hear a loud...

-Commence Operation: Take Out Trash, in action. Everyone in place?- Tomoyo said into the mouth piece.

-Team One: Bait, ready.- Syaoran and Sakura whispered.

-Team Two: Trashers/Garbage man, ready!- Meilin and Alex said, then, -Hey! It's Trashers, garbage boy!- -Oh, whatever!- was the reply. 

-Yep!- Taylor and Zachary said. (They are like for back up or whatever.)

-Ok! Now, we wait.- Then a giggle heard, and a tiny –You're bad Eriol- and –Eriol said that team one still has to make out, just so it wouldn't look like your waiting for someone or anything like that. *Giggle*-

S+S just rolled their eyes. 

Then a little while later...  

-*Giggle* Amanda's a 2 o'clock! ***Giggle*** Eriol! Stop!- On the other end of the ear piece.

(I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like the idea of the whole group meeting and already partnering up, it's just, it seems like that would happen if I were to be in a group like this.)

Syaoran and Sakura both whispered, yelling, –Eriol, Stop fooling around!-

They heard a reply, -Heh heh! Sorry! But it looks like you two are having a lot of fun too! I just wanted to join!- Then a group of laughter was heard. The two embracing couple blushed, and yelled, -Eriol!- into the mini walkie-talkie.

Then a second later, a loud, *High-pitched Giggle* rang out. Everyone around winced, then heard, "Oh my GOSH! Really?! Aah!!! I can't believe it! *Giggle*" then "*Gasp* Amanda! Is that?! Oh my Gosh! That slut is on YOUR guy!" They heard a group of shoes stomp across the floor and then, "Get the HELL of him, hoe!" Amanda had demanded, standing behind the kissing couple.    

Sakura, still sitting on Syaoran with lazy eyes, turned around and said, "No! I think I like it here just fine! And I HAVE a NAME, It's Sakura, KNOW IT!" She said with a hint of anger in her tone, then her voice rose, "And WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HOE?!" 

Amanda yelled, "You, HOE!"

"Well AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND AND SLEEP WITH EVERYTHING THAT COMES MY WAY, THEN MOVE TO THE NEXT GUY! SLUT!" Sakura snapped, standing up. "And who said Syaoran wants you?" She ended, smirking.

"I DON'T DO THAT! And I know cause he's MY BOYFRIEND!" Amanda said glaring, and emphasizing 'My and Boyfriend'.

Then Syaoran just stood up, wrapped his arms around Sakura, which by now both Sakura and Syaoran's hearts are about to give out on them, being so close together, and said, "Who said I like garbage?" exclaiming. "Did you know that I liked garbage?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura, "Cause I, sure as hell, didn't know!" 

Sakura giggled, and said, "Well, I didn't know either, but I think I know why you don't like her. She SMELLS!" Yelling out the word 'Smells'. 

"YOU BETTER WATCH THAT FILTH MOUTH OF YOURS, OR YOUR GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!" Amanda screeched, and then threw a punch at Sakura.

Then a couple of people in the food court chanted, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Syaoran let go of Sakura and Sakura skillfully dodged it, and blew a punch at Amanda's eye, Amanda was still recovering from trying to hit Sakura, and which had an outcome of Sakura knocking Amanda down to the floor. Sakura was growling, and was about to beat her to a bloody human pulp, when Syaoran had grabbed her from behind, and whispered into her ear, "Don't... Remember what we were going to do, if you beat her up and leave her unconscious, the plan wouldn't be any fun. So just relax, ok?" Sakura nodded.

Sakura straightened her clothes out, puffed and said, "Well, if Syaoran doesn't like garbage, then I think we should throw her out with the rest of the trash." 

*Splash*

"Aahhh!!!" The Amanda's we covered in garbage, they all ran to the ladies room.

A crowd of laughter was heard.

Sakura high fived Meilin, who was holding a big trashcan, and said "Good going, Mei!" Meilin winked and said, "Well, kudos (Well, I was meaning for it to imply 'same', but it doesn't so... Just bear with me!) to you to on your excellent show, mainly meaning the make out session you had with my cousin!" Sakura blushed and Meilin shook of laughter.

"Haha! Oh man, now I remember why I never liked garbage, they have a unpleasant odor!" Syaoran said. With a grossed out look, and waving his hand in front of his face, looking like he was about to faint. Alex just laughed, putting down his trash bin that he had in his hand, "Well, how was the little fun you had with Sakura there, huh?" Nudging Syaoran. Syaoran blushed and looked at Sakura's back. A tiny smile made it's way onto his face, "Just like I wanted."  

The rest of the gang made their way to the four chatting couples, and Tomoyo said "Oh my god! That was just how I had imagined this prank to be! Good thing I had my extra film, camera, tape recorder, and everything! This could be like a prank of the year, if they had one, how cool would that be, and we would win everyone of them and!" "Shut up!" The whole group screamed, and Tomoyo blushed and looked down, "Yea..."

Eriol then spoke out and said, "Well, this is the first time we started working together, and Operation: Take Out Trash..." Eriol smiled, "Successful!" 

"Couldn't have done it without you guys!" Sakura said brightly. 

Then Taylor said, "Nuh uh! We should be saying that to you two!" Zachary continued, "Yea! If it weren't for you two kissing and all, the now black-eyed, smelly, Amanda's, would still being ruling the school, once in style, now in odor!" Sakura and Syaoran blushed, for the how many times this day. Then they went into a group laughter. 

Sakura and Syaoran faced each other, and said in unison "Nice working with you!" They smiled, and shook hands.

They all left in opposite directions and went home.

**

~*~Sakura's Room~*~

She ran from outside to her room, slamming it close, crashed on her bed and thought about the whole day. 'That was the greatest plan ever! And I got to kiss Syaoran!' Sakura Smiled, and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep, "Sweet Syaoran", remembering his tender kisses.

**

~*~Syaoran's Room~*~

He walked into his room and locked it, 'Today was so fun, and Sakura...' A smile, "Sakura is wonderful." Falling asleep on his bed.

End of Chapter!

READ!! 

~Please don't hurt me for updating so late, including the BlackYingFaLi831 (She's one scary girl!) I had updated later than I had thought. Fanfiction.net was down, for a couple of days, and I was nearly waiting for some more reviews! =P As my story isn't good enough, I only got… um… I forget how many reviews I got! Welcoming comments, suggestions, thoughts, and violent expressions are also welcomed, but please do not literally take that violence into action. And PLEASE no Flames. I'll be upset and hurt by them. Not that you care! And also, I need a bit of ideas to write the next chapter. I've sort of ran out of ideas! -_-;; I can make up pranks, and other sorts, but please, PLEASE, if you have any ideas, let me know, and the chapter I had used your idea on, will be dedicated to that person. Thanks! Review!

            Kat =^_^=


	4. Author's Note! PLZ READ!

Hello... I'm here once again just to tell you that you people should read the bottom of the page... haha! most of the times anyways, just when i put READ! would be good enough... but since no one had read the bottom, I'll tell you here! I haven't a clue to what to write for the fourth chap, but I have an idea and I have started to write, but I'll need time... And if you review for this chap, tell me if you had read this part too! Thanks! And Thank you for the reviews~  
  
Lexi- There are a few who review, and I'm thankful for that!   
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Haha! Which FF? Maybe I can help, since I've got an idea for my story, though I hope it's good enough. You can talk about your ff whenever, where ever, I don't mind! AND about you being a quick reader, and your ability of being crazy... I agree with you, 100%! hehe j/k!  
  
cherry- Thanks!  
  
KawaiinessPnay- Haha! I guess you like them french-ing, huh? LOL Yea, I know it's a bit fast, I didn't really know how to get them together and what not, so I just made them... Well... That tongue part and all! haha!!! You'll GLOMP me?! That's like... like!!! um... I really don't know what that's like... hehe! Well, okk, hopefully I can get the next chap up by... uh... soon!  
  
Okk, I'll try to write on my free time... But I have to read my summer books too! _ Oh well, till the next chap, Peace! 


	5. I'm Sorry!

Hello! I'm sorry to inform all readers of the story; "Someone Just Like Me!" will not be continued. I cannot write any more chapters due to: the low review rates, the added amount of homework this year, my lack of adventurous story telling, my laziness, and my not-writers-block-but-it's-just-I-can-think-up-of-another-exciting-chapter-for-all-you-great-readers-out-there. I am sorry for the inconvenience, and the late update of the story. 

But thanks to the reviewers that reviewed in the last chapters... 


End file.
